Veils and Mirrors
by Captain Oz
Summary: A strange man comes through the quantum mirror in Area 51... SG1 and HP crossover. Please be nice and review! Read it, at least. Rated for later chapters. Chapter 4 now here!
1. Not in Kansas

**Yes, this is my first attempt at a fan fic. What do you mean, you could tell? Please be nice. I know it's short, but the chapters will get longer (promise). I'm planning on having as many crossovers as possible, but I won't give anything away. Brownie points go to everyone who notices the extra characters I've nicked, and bonus points if you can name the place I got them from. Please review, but I know there really isn't enough to review. Next bit will be up asap, I promise!**

**I am also really sorry if some of my pitifully sad humour leaks into the story- I'll try not to let it happen too much.**

**No, I don't own anything, so can this be my one and only disclaimer for the story? I don't own Stargate, Harry Potter, The Wizard of Oz or any other characters that wander across this screen.

* * *

**

_Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore._

In Area 51, alarms were ringing. The obligatory flashing lights flashed. Nameless guards thundered down the corridors towards the intrusion.

Colonel Potter wiped a hand across his face up in the control room from where the intrusion had been detected. He'd taken this job as a favour. He only had to command the facility for a month, and then he'd get the retirement he'd always dreamed of. He could go back to Missouri and teach his grandson how to ride. Now he had to deal with strange men appearing in the middle of the day in one of the most secure parts of the building.

"Permission to report, sir." Some captain was standing to attention in front of him. Potter nodded wearily. "The intruder has been apprehended. He doesn't appear to know what happened. He says he fell through something. Keeps muttering about veils and someone called Harry."

"Was it the quantum mirror?"

"Quite likely, sir."

Potter smiled. "Well then, that's not our jurisdiction. Get the SGC on the phone. Tell them they're gonna have a visitor."

* * *

General George Hammond looked around the briefing room at his flagship team, SG1. They'd saved the world on countless occasions, and yet they never asked for pay rises. Personally he thought they could at least have asked for a snooker table.

"So, sir, why are we sat here this fine summer's day?" Colonel Jack O'Neill. Damn fine soldier, and good leader, but still an idiot at times.

"Area 51 had a visitor this morning. A man in a robe came through the quantum mirror. Doesn't know what happened to him. Of course, since the whole NID 'misappropriation' thing, anything that happens in relation to objects brought through the Stargate gets reported to us. He's being held downstairs. Colonel, I want you and Dr Jackson to interview him. Find out what you can. And please, try to be tactful."

Jack stood and saluted jauntily. "I'll try sir." And with that he left the room, Daniel Jackson following on behind.

"Jack, could you leave the talking to me?"

Jack stopped and turned. "What do you think I'm gonna do? Beat him to a pulp and reduce him to tears?"

"It has been known," Daniel muttered.

* * *

Sirius Black sat in the tiny room. It matched his mood exactly- blank and depressing. He didn't know where he was, but it certainly wasn't the Ministry of Magic. They didn't have big guns and speak with American accents.

The last thing he remembered was fighting against the Death Eaters- more specifically, Bellatrix Lestrange, his cousin. She missed him with her first shot, but then the second…he remembered being hit and falling…through a veil…

Harry! What happened to Harry? Dumbledore was there, sure, but would he be able to defeat Voldemort? Sirius was suddenly hit by a wave of guilt. James and Lily had appointed him to be Harry's godfather, but now he'd abandoned his duty.

The sound of the door opening brought Sirius partway out of his despair. His eyes widened as he saw someone he'd never expected to see again.

* * *

**And that, my dear friends and associates, is it. For now, anyway. Please read (but if you're down this far then you must have done just that. Thanks). Who is the mysterious person Sirius recognises? Will he recognise Sirius? Just how many Wizard of Oz quotes will I be able to use as chapter titles? Find out next time on Daz (don't worry. I doubt anyone beyond me will get that joke).**


	2. What a world!

**Ok, so here it is. Part two. And I'm really sorry mew-xena, but I can only really write Jack well! So he kinda has to be my main character. By the way, thank you soooo much for reviewing! My first reviewer. Ever. I'm so happy! And thanks to everyone else for reviewing me, and putting me on favourite author lists, on the strength of one chapter. I'm rambling now, so I'd better stop. Here is the next instalment. Hopefully longer than the last one.**

* * *

_What a world! What a world!_

* * *

"Jack? No, you're dead," Sirius said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I saw your body."

Jack gaped at him. "Well I saw yours." He turned. "Daniel, is this one of those really annoying alternate reality doohickeys where someone turns up who should be dead?"

"Maybe. Jack, how do you…"

Jack waved his hand impatiently. "Never mind. Sirius, what are you doing here?"

Sirius stood up angrily. "I don't know! A few hours ago I was fighting to save my godson's life. I fell through some kind of veil thing, and ended up here! I don't even know where here is! And I've got someone talking to me who I know died fifteen years ago!"

Jack made placating gestures with his hands. "Listen, Padfoot, I know it's hard, but I'll tell you everything."

"Uh, Jack…"

"Yes, Daniel?" asked Jack tersely.

"What about the non-disclosure agreement?"

"Oh, that." Jack pulled a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket. He scribbled something down and handed the piece of paper to Sirius. "Sign this."

Sirius looked at it quizzically. " 'I promise not to tell anyone about anything I am told here.' Short and sweet. You must be Jack O'Neill, no one else is that dense." He signed his name with a flourish and handed the piece of paper back to Jack.

"So what you're telling me is that you have here a large stone ring, through which you can travel to other worlds? And on one of these other planets you found a 'mirror thingy', to quote Jack, and this allows you to travel to other realities? And that was what happened to me?"

Daniel nodded. "Basically, yes."

Jack laughed. "Come on, is it really any more unbelievable than our stories, Sirius?"

Daniel turned to him. "Jack, you still haven't told me what your story is."

He shifted guiltily. "Yeah, well."

"Jack, you'll have to tell them at some point," Sirius said softly.

"I know. I just hoped it wouldn't have to be so soon."

"Soon? I've known you for six years."

Jack smiled sadly. "That's not long enough. Right, we'd better call a meeting. General Hammond ought to know this too, and I don't want to repeat the story."

He strode out of the room. Sirius shrugged, and followed him with Daniel. "How long have you known Jack?" asked Daniel.

"A long time. He spent a bit of time at my school on an exchange programme, and then later we fought together."

"In the Gulf?"

Sirius shook his head wistfully. "I wish it was just that."

Before Daniel could have a chance to ask Sirius what he meant, Jack whirled around. "Not another word, Padfoot. I want them all to find out at once."

The marine guard at the elevator stopped them from proceeding. "Sir? Has the prisoner got clearance?"

"Not as yet. Tell you what," said Jack, throwing his arm around the marine's shoulders, "how's about you let him come downstairs with us, and if there's a problem then I'll take the blame. That sound ok? Coz even if it doesn't, then I'm ordering you to let him pass."

The marine saluted hurriedly, and moved out of their way. The silence in the elevator was deafening. Daniel started to tap his fingers on the metal wall, but the look Jack threw him made him stop immediately.

* * *

"Colonel? Would you mind explaining why this prisoner is up here?"

Jack nodded. "I've told him everything about the Stargate." General Hammond spluttered. "Don't worry sir, he won't tell anyone. In any case, he's dead in this world so we don't have to worry about his face exploding."

"It's called temporal cascade failure," said Major Carter quietly.

"Yeah, well." Jack sat and put his head into his hands. "I have to tell you something now that I never really told anyone before. Not even Sara knew the whole story. First things first. I'm a wizard."

"What? Sir?"

"Carter, shut up! Let me tell the whole story before we start on the questions. There are such things as wizards and witches, and we've been around for much longer than normal humans. We're very good at being secret. When I was eleven I went to The American Magical Academy, also known as Boggles- do not ask me why, but for one year I went on an exchange thing with Hogwarts- the British magic school. I became friends with Sirius here and some of his friends. I also had a cousin already at the school, so that helped. Anyway, I came back here, passed my exams and joined the Air Force. Later on in life they needed someone who had a magical background to go and help the British wizards against Voldemort."

Daniel stuck up his hand. "Who?"

Jack stuck his head on one side. "Evil son of a bitch with a take over the world thing. Think Goa'uld with magic powers. So, I did, and I ended up working with Sirius and his friends as part of an Order. Then Sirius died, and Voldemort was defeated, and Charlie was born, so I came back here. I haven't heard anything from the magical dudes in ages. Sara made me cut off all ties."

"O'Neill, are you childing us?" asked Teal'c.

Jack sighed. "The phrase is 'are you kidding' and no, I'm not."

"Sir, if you don't mind, could we see some magic?"

Jack turned to Sirius. "I haven't got my wand. I leave it at home."

Sirius shrugged and pulled his wand out of his sleeve. "_Evanesco,_" he whispered. The table disappeared. Daniel, Carter and General Hammond all jumped.

"What did you do with it?"

"Made it vanish," Sirius said carelessly. He moved his wand in a complicated circle, and the humans jumped again.

"Well, no offence, sir, but that could just have been…"

"_Silencio_." Carter looked amazed as no sound came out of her mouth. "And, if that isn't enough for you muggles, then I can go to here." He Disapparated, and Apparated in the corner of the room. "Or here." This time he ended up inside General Hammond's office.

"Padfoot, come back." Sirius returned, a wry smile on his face. Jack took the wand, and returned Carter's voice to her.

"Holy Hannah."

"Personally I'd go for shit, but yeah," said Daniel.

"So you guys believe me?" Jack looked around as they all nodded. "And you're not really mad that I never told you?"

"Well, colonel, you really should have said," said the General.

"It would have given us a tactical advantage over the Goa'uld, O'Neill."

"Yeah, well. I haven't done any magic in years. Charlie- he didn't kill himself with my gun. It was my wand."

There was a diplomatic silence around the table, until General Hammond cleared his throat. "And so, Mr…"

"Black."

"Mr Black. Is this how things are…were…in your world?"

"Not exactly." Sirius considered. "Quite obviously, in my world I didn't die. Jack did. I was in prison for twelve years until I escaped. Voldemort wasn't completely defeated, and he came back. And that might have still happened in this world." He exchanged a worried look with Jack.

"I'm sorry, I'm curious. How did each of you die?" asked Daniel.

"In this world, we were running from some of Voldemort's Death Eaters- his Jaffa- and Sirius got hit with a curse. I managed to escape," said Jack.

Sirius shook his head. His face was dark. "Not in my world. We were both captured…"

**

* * *

And that, my dear darling campers, is it for now! I'm sorry about this chapter, I don't think it went down as well as it sounded inside my head. The next chapter should be easier. Dunno though. Anyway, I must go to eat chocolate and build up my strength to deal with revision. Fun. TTFN**


	3. Bad Witches

**I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long. I've been trying to deal with school work- like that works. Also had my birthday recently - one more year and I can drive… I've also been trying to get through a dance show, which has taken up every evening for a week. I also managed to walk into a door and get pushed off a table. Not a good time for me.**

**As an additional reminder, I don't own Scissor Sisters and their lyrics to Return to Oz (good song); neither do I presume that I am Freddie Mercury and wrote Bohemian Rhapsody. I am not that great.**

**There is a mention of rape in this chapter- no description, just a mention.**

_Only the bad witches are ugly._

Sirius and Jack ran desperately across the moor. They'd broken into a house near a small village called Little Hangleton. The Order had been told by one of their more dubious contacts that Voldemort's weak points were detailed inside the house. Personally, Sirius thought it was a wild goose chase, but Dumbledore thought the chance was too good to miss. Sirius had kept watch outside the house, but he couldn't prevent Jack from setting off an alarm and alerting the Death Eaters who were now chasing them. The blasts from the spells licked at their heels.

"Split up!" Jack shouted. Sirius swerved off, his breath ragged in his throat. He knew that his energy was almost all used up. He just had to hope that he had more energy than the Death Eaters behind him. Whatever happened, he had to make sure Jack got out. Jack was the one who'd seen the information inside the house. He was the one who might be able to destroy Voldemort.

"_Stupefy_!" Sirius felt the spell strike him between the shoulder blades. He stumbled onto the ground. His final thought before he slipped into merciful unconsciousness was of Jack. _Let him escape. Don't hurt him._

_-_

Sirius woke up in a tiny dark cell. His head felt like he'd been on a major bender the night before and- he checked his pockets- his wand was gone. He hadn't expected anything else. In fact, he'd probably have been rather disappointed in Voldemort if he'd been left with his wand.

He got up slowly, holding on to the wall for support. He was alone, and could barely see in the gloom. He tried to walk forward, and could only manage three of his long strides before he met the other wall. Time for a change in tactics.

"Hello? I'm hungry." No reply. He started to hit the door. "Come on, speak to me!" Again, no response. He hit the door in anger and turned away. He slowly became aware of a dripping noise. His night sight was gradually improving, and he could see, barely, where water was dripping down from the ceiling. He knew that it was unlikely, at best, that he'd be fed and watered. He tugged off his shoe and placed it underneath the drip. At least that way he'd get some water.

With that done, he settled back. It irritated him that there was nothing he could do, but without any response from the outside, it would be better for him to conserve his energy.

Sirius woke up, blinking his eyes sleepily. He hadn't meant to doze off, but it had happened. He scrambled to his feet and across to the door, where he saw what had disturbed him.

Two Death Eaters were dragging something along the corridor towards him. Their faces were shrouded by their hooded robes, but he doubted he would have ever remembered their faces anyway. It was a major fault of his.

They stopped outside his cell. One of them unlocked the door while the other one covered him. Good military strategy, Sirius thought ruefully. They chucked their burden into the cell and slammed the door. One of them spoke through the door, and Sirius could just hear the sneer in his voice.

"Take a good look at him. That's what you'll look like soon." Sirius bit his tongue, knowing that whatever he said, someone else would probably get punished. He tugged the person onto their front, and gasped.

It was Jack. He looked awful. His eyes were both swollen. His nose had been broken, and the dried blood caked the lower half of his face. Several of his fingernails had been pulled out. He breathed in, making a horrible rasping sound, and winced in pain. Sirius thought he must have broken ribs.

"Not a pretty picture, huh?" he rasped.

"Hey, don't speak. Here, have some water." Sirius poured the water he'd collected into Jack's mouth. "They did you up pretty good."

"Yeah." Jack's eyes suddenly became intent. "Sirius, promise me something."

"Sure, anything."

"You've got to find him. You've got to look after him. I can't. I'm gonna die."

"Don't talk like that."

"In the house, there was a book. It had predictions. Lord Voldemort wanted them." Jack broke off, a cough racking his entire body.

"Who do I have to find?"

"The Boy Who Lived. He will destroy the Dark Lord on his second birthday, but he must be with someone who can perform the spells."

"What spells?"

"The Book Of The Dead."

Sirius shook his head. "Who's the 'Boy Who Lived'?"

Jack grasped Sirius' hand, tears in his eyes. "Promise me you'll find him and look after him."

Sirius sighed. "Of course. I will, I promise. But you need to rest. Sleep."

The door slammed back. Sirius blinked in the sudden light. The Death Eaters almost strutted into the room. Sirius almost burst out laughing before the spell hit him again.

When he awoke this time he was strapped to a table in a dark room. He shook his head to clear some of his muzzy thoughts from his brain- being stunned twice in a matter of hours tended to give you a headache.

"Ah, Black. You're awake." Lucius Malfoy. The Order had known for ages that Malfoy had to be a Death Eater, but they'd never had any concrete proof. For Sirius, the fact that he was Lucius Malfoy was proof enough. "The Dark Lord has been asking questions, and you have the answers."

"Bugger off. I won't tell you anything."

"We'll see." He smiled maliciously. "For wizards, there is only really the Cruciatus curse to cause pain. But Muggles…they've been quite inventive in one respect. Their torture methods are so… extensive. I only had time to try out a few on O'Neill. He broke pathetically easily."

Sirius sighed. "Can't we get this over with?"

"Fine." Malfoy came forward, and punched him in the face. Sirius was repeatedly pounded. His nose broke on the third blow with a loud crack, but he didn't cry out. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Suddenly Malfoy stepped away. Sirius could feel the blood from his nose pouring down his face. Then he felt the straps behind him being untied, but before he could move Malfoy pointed his wand and said, "_Impedimenta._" Sirius was pulled helplessly across the room to where a barrel of water was stood.

"Going to wash my face, Malfoy?"

Sirius was grabbed by the hair, and his head pushed down into the barrel. He fought to get out, the water filling his world, his eyes, his ears. Then he was pulled up, spluttering and blinking.

"Are you ready to talk?"

"Go to hell." This time he was ready. He took a deep breath before he was plunged into the water again. He was in for longer this time. He was close to passing out before he was pulled out. Malfoy repeated it for five minutes before becoming bored.

He threw Sirius down upon the ground, where he lay panting. "Don't worry, Black. I'm not leaving you alone for long. Someone else will be along in a minute… and they want to be your friend…" Sirius knew what that meant.

Sirius shut his eyes desperately, hoping against hope that the next time he opened them it would all turn out to be a dream. No luck. He was strapped on the table again, bloody and exhausted, and guilty. Very, very guilty. He'd cracked eventually, during his rape. He'd told them that he knew nothing, Jack was the one who'd found the prophecy.

Now Jack was being tortured. Malfoy was using the Cruciatus curse repeatedly, hoping to obtain a result. His screams were piercing through Sirius' head, twisting the knife of guilt further in.

The door to the room swung open. "Malfoy." Voldemort walked in, followed by several Death Eaters. Sirius could see Snape among them, but he couldn't conjure up the old hate. Not when he hated himself so much.

Malfoy turned, and bowed obsequiously. "My Lord. Black told us that O'Neill is the one with the knowledge."

Voldemort turned his red eyes on Sirius, who shook. "Yes. He tells the truth." He turned back to Jack, who was lying in a huddle on the floor. "Tell me, O'Neill. Tell me what the prophecy said."

Jack giggled helplessly. "There's a wind up man walking round and round- what once was Emerald City's now a crystal town." He waved at Malfoy. "Scaramouche? Will you do the fandango?"

"Stop it, O'Neill. Playing will not gain you leniency from the Dark Lord."

"Ah." He tapped the side of his nose. "Bismilah, Beezlebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me!" He finished with an ear splitting screech. Sirius looked on with worried eyes. He wasn't sure if Jack was faking. If he was, it was a dangerous gamble.

Voldemort stepped forward with his wand drawn. "_Legilimens_." He shut his eyes briefly, then opened them again. "You idiot, Malfoy. His brain is destroyed. You used the Cruciatus curse too many times. I have no use for him now." Voldemort turned and raised a thin hand lazily.

In the split second before the curse was said, Jack shouted, "Tin man! Save Padfoot!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Sirius shut his eyes in pain as the green light filled the room. When he opened them again he could see Snape stood in the shadows, his eyes unreadable.

Sirius looked up painfully as the door to his cell creaked open. Snape stood in the doorway. "Get out," he hissed.

Sirius stared at him in disbelief. "Why…"

"I'm not doing this for you. Jack wanted me to. Get out." Sirius stood up, wincing as his legs protested, and walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Snape. I know he was your-"

"Shut up! Just leave now, by the brown door." And with that Snape pushed Sirius along the corridor.

**I know, I know. It's a rubbish chapter. It sounded a lot better in my head. If anyone has any ideas for what I can do with Sirius and Jack, now that everyone knows Jack is a wizard, I'd be grateful if you said. Review or email me, I usually get round to reading them once a week.**

**Also- any plot thingys I've left hanging- why Snape helped Sirius (even though you probably already know)- will be told in the next instalment.**


	4. Hobnobbing

**Sorry this has taken a while, I've had lots of exams and have also been working on another fic (if you like slash, that's what it is).**

**The thing about Harry being two- I meant that later in his life, after Voldemort had tried to kill him the first time, the spells would have to be said. In the HP universe, Sirius would have been the one to say them, but was obviously a little tied up at the time (what with Azkaban and all). The Book of the Dead was just because it sounded cool.**

**This I should have said before- I'm not sure about the timeline of this in the SG universe. Sam is a Major, Daniel has Ascended and returned, and Dr Fraiser is still alive. So sometime in the seventh (is that right?) series.**

**Muchos gracias to Technetium for ideas. Yay!**

_To confer, converse, and otherwise hob-nob with my brother wizards_

General Hammond had left the room to consult the President on his cool shiny red phone. Jack looked across at Sirius. "So, I died."

"Yeah."

"Bummer."

Sirius had a pained expression. "I'm sorry, Jack, I shouldn't have broken…"

Jack shrugged carelessly. "It's ok. What you went through… no one should have to deal with that."

"You know, you're awfully fine with hearing about your death," Sirius remarked.

"Oh, he's died before."

"What?" Sirius exclaimed.

Daniel shrugged. "Not completely, he's always been brought back to life. He was once tortured to death though."

"Several times, if you remember."

Sirius looked incredulously at Jack. "You've died? What was it like?"

"Don't remember, and it was only for a short time. Danny here really did die. For about a year."

Daniel shook his head. "I didn't die, I merely Ascended to a higher plane of existence."

Sirius gave up at that point, and threw his head down upon the table. Carter reached across and patted him on the back. "Don't worry, Mr Black. It gets easier."

Sirius looked up and saw Sam Carter. He smiled slightly, turning on his charm. "Please, call me Sirius."

Jack kicked him under the table and glared at him. "I think it's about time Sirius got some rest."

Sirius cocked his head. "Sirius doesn't think so."

"Sirius Black. What was happening before you came through the mirror?" Teal'c questioned.

Sirius suddenly looked a lot older than his years. "My godson, Harry, was tricked into going to the Ministry of Magic building with some of his friends. He thought that… he thought I was in danger, and he went to rescue me. It was a trap set by Voldemort. His Death-Eaters attacked, and we got there to try and fight them off. I was duelling my cousin when she hit me and I fell through a veil."

General Hammond came into the room, his hand on the mouthpiece of his telephone. "Mr Black, the President would like a word." Sirius got up and walked into the adjoining room, shutting the door behind him.

Jack sighed. He found he couldn't bring himself to look at the others. "So, guys…"

"You should have told us."

"I know." He nodded his head. "But you understand why I couldn't, don't you?"

Daniel leant forward. "All those times we've talked about Charlie- you never told me the real reason he died."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But as well as the whole 'I never want to be reminded of magic and the death of my son' thing, it would have been against the law for me to tell you."

"What law?"

"The M.C.S. The Magical Control Service. Basically they give us all our laws, and enforce them."

"It must have been painful. To have Charlie die, because of something in you…"

Jack nodded, and spoke in a pained voice. "It was, and still is."

Carter leant forward, an excited expression on her face. "How do they know who has magic? Can anyone have it, or does it just run in families, or…"

"Carter, slow down. I have no idea how it goes. But anyone can have magic. Old families are more likely to have it, but some muggle-borns have it."

Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose. "Sirius mentioned 'muggles' before. What are they?"

"It's the wizard word for non magic people."

"You have your own language?" Daniel sat back in his chair, playing with his pen on the side of the table. "That could tell us a lot about your heritage, about where wizards came from."

Jack made a face. "I know what heritage means, thank you Daniel."

"Perhaps the wizards are descended from the Ancients," said Teal'c.

Carter nodded. "That's what I think. I mean, we already know you possess the gene, colonel, so maybe we should test Sirius' DNA. And any other wizards we can get."

"That might be difficult, Carter. I'm a recluse from the magic world, and Sirius is dead. Well, technically."

"I'm breathing pretty well for a corpse." Sirius entered the room and sat at the table again. "Were you discussing me?"

"Sirius, could I take some of your DNA?"

He goggled at the Major. "My what?"

"DNA. Deoxyribonucleic Acid. It's in all your genes, what makes you the person you are. All I need is a blood sample. Wouldn't hurt a bit."

Jack leaned across and spoke under his breath. "Just don't let Dr Fraiser take it. She's evil. Likes to stick needles in people."

Daniel drummed his hands on the table. "I'd also like to talk to you, Sirius. You could tell me about your culture, and I'd like to know some of the magic words so that I could trace their etymology…"

"OK, Daniel? While you're being all 'dusty professor', Sirius is falling asleep."

Sirius jerked. "No, I'm not."

"Padfoot, I know you. You probably slept three days ago."

General Hammond walked in. "Before you sleep, Mr Black, we'd like to give you a physical." Sirius grinned, and Jack hit him on the arm. "Major Carter, accompany him to the infirmary and then see about getting him a room. Colonel, my office."

"Sir, I…"

General Hammond sat behind his desk and gestured at the seat. "Sit down, Jack. What I don't understand is why you didn't tell at least one of us."

Jack shifted uncomfortably in the chair. "Well, sir, you would have had to tell the President. He knows about magic, but I didn't want him to know that one of his favourite soldiers could also go bang bang with a stick, not just with a gun. And you know how good Kinsey and the NID are at finding out things they're not supposed to know."

"Why not tell Dr Jackson? He's your best friend."

"When we went on the first mission, it was a suicide mission. I didn't feel much like telling anyone anything, seeing as Charlie was dead and Sara had left me. After that, I didn't want to be reminded of it, and I wasn't planning on doing any magic. I was just too used to keeping it a secret."

"Well, I've told the President that we have a visitor who came through the quantum mirror, and that he's a wizard. The President did not seem surprised by that. In fact he said he'd been wondering when we'd stumble across the existence of magic."

Jack smiled wryly. "Carter wants to take samples of wizard DNA to look for the gene, and Daniel's getting all excited about wizard culture and language. What's going to happen with Sirius, sir?"

"The President has agreed to leave that up to me. For now, we let him sleep."

"OK, sir." Jack stood, saluted, and left the room.

Sirius lay on the bed he'd been given. It wasn't too uncomfortable, a lot better than what he'd had in Azkaban. He moved, trying to make sure that he didn't put too much pressure onto his nether regions. Merlin, Jack hadn't been kidding when he said about Dr Fraiser liking needles. His ass now felt like a dartboard.

He rolled onto his side and breathed out. From here he could see his things on the little bedside cabinet. There wasn't much. His robe had been taken away. His wand was there, along with a packet of Polos he'd had stuffed into one of his pockets. And the two-way mirror… he'd given the other one to Harry for a Christmas present. After all, it had belonged to James. Sirius grabbed for it and spoke.

"Harry Potter." The mirror didn't change. It was still Sirius' reflection staring back at him. It had been a long shot. They were in different realities. But still… Sirius would give anything for just one more glimpse of his godson. Harry had given him a reason to live again, but now he'd lost that. Molly Weasley thought it was just because Harry looked like James, but it was more than that. Harry was his own person, and if Sirius would admit it better than James had been at that age. He had Lily's ethics, wasn't a bully like James had been until seventh year. And he was brave. He'd faced Voldemort down so many times…

Oh no. What if Voldemort had turned up to the Ministry? What if this time Harry's luck had run out?

Sirius lay back, ignoring the stab of pain. He'd never know. It was impossible to hope that he'd get back to his own reality. But he hadn't been there for Harry when he was most needed. Again.

It was going to be a long sleepless night.

**Right, so I've changed the cliché of 'Sam hates the idea of magic because it goes against science'. I think she would be quite open minded, and excited about the possibility. She was when it came to the gate.**

**Because this gets a good response when I did it in my other favourite fic that I write, I'm going to respond to my reviewers. Hello!**

**mew-xena****- You were my first reviewer ever, and are therefore very special. And I'm glad you think I've got Jack's character!**

**SarahTee****- I hope you think this is a good story, except at the moment I'm not sure where I'm going with this. So it may be disjointed.**

**blackmagic- Jack being a wizard just kinda makes sense, you know? He's the coolest one there.**

**sexyirishBeep****- Aw, only quite good? ;) Sorry it's been such a long wait.**

**technetium****- As I said before, thank you for your long reviews. They're so cool! **


End file.
